


Moments in Time

by humble_beginnings



Series: Everything but Time [4]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, actor!tom, daddy!Tom, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humble_beginnings/pseuds/humble_beginnings
Summary: A series of one-shots, sometimes with a prompt, telling Tom & Kate's ongoing story. Each chapter features a new story in chronological order.





	1. Almost...

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was written for a Teasing Tales Tuesday prompt -- a day at the spa. It fits between the last chapter of Everything but time and the Epilogue. Kate and Tom are preparing for their wedding.

“Now this is the way to organise a wedding!” Kate said as she leaned back on the lounge next to the pool. The morning sun was making a slow ascension, heating up as it went and warming Kate’s skin through her light summer dress. The humidity made it cling to her midriff and a slick of sweat was present across her chest, but being in the Seychelles, surrounded by beautiful beaches and the most important people in her life, she wouldn’t wish to be anywhere else.

“It is, although I don’t know why you insisted on being up so early,” Lizzie grumbled. “I was hoping for a sleep in. You could at least have lounged around next to your own pool.” She sat down on the lounge next to Kate’s, sliding on her sunglasses and closing her eyes.

“Sorry, I couldn’t be around Tom any longer. I told him we had bridesmaid stuff to take care of.” Kate toyed with her engagement ring, spinning it around on her finger and watching it sparkle in the sun.

“Don’t tell me you’re sick of him already. You’re supposed to save that for after the wedding.”

Kate pulled her sunglasses down out of her hair and over her eyes, letting her head flop back. “Liz, I am so frustrated I could just about have sex with Naomi. He insists on honouring the whole ‘no sex for a week before the wedding’ thing. I mean it was exciting to start with, but now it’s just driving me bat shit crazy!”

“Ahhh. I see. When you told me about that I didn’t think he would last. He’s done well!”

“Well I wish he’d done me well instead!”

Lizzie laughed. “One more night, Katie. Then you’ll be Mrs Hiddleston and you can have all the sex you want.”

“Do you think he’ll make me wait until the wedding is over?”

“Eww! Kate!”

There was a knock on the door and they heard Lizzie’s toddler son Will scramble for the door, with Jake close behind. Kate turned when she heard Will squeal and giggle and saw Tom walking outside with his nephew hanging upside down in his arms, sounds of pure delight issuing from his little mouth.

“Hello, darling. I need you for some wedding preparations. Lizzie can I borrow her for the day?”

“You sure can, get her out of my hair for a while.”

“What wedding preparations?” Kate asked Tom, standing up and gathering her bag.

“You’ll see,” he winked.

When they were out the door and walking down the path, she grabbed his hand to stop him. “Have you changed your mind? Please say you’ve changed your mind?”

“Huh?… Oh! No, I haven’t, my horny little mix. I might just keep you like this until we get home. I like it.” He bent down so his lips were next to her ear and lowered his voice to a husky whisper. “You’re all flushed, there’s a tiny glisten of sweat on your beautiful breasts and excitement in your eyes at the mere idea of me sliding my cock inside you. Filling you, hitting all the right places, my warm mouth on your throat feeling the vibration as you scream my name.” He straightened back up and continued walking, dragging her with him. “Only one more night, darling.”

Kate groaned, loud enough that Tom shot a look back to her but continued walking.

* * *

“Mr Hiddleston, Miss Allen, if you’ll come this way please,” the woman at the front desk gestured to them, and they followed her up a set of steps to a secluded room on the hill. Kate looked around: they were completely surrounded by windows, all of them open and allowing a cool tropical breeze to keep the temperature pleasantly warm without being hot. Beyond the glass she looked out over the beach, the ocean, and the other islands, and she deliberately brought her eyes back to the flat section of sand they had chosen for the ceremony the following day. In that moment, only yesterday morning, she had decided to forgo the shoes she had purchased specifically for the day, the sensation of the cool soft sand beneath her bare feet was another detail she wanted to remember for the rest of their lives.

As the woman left and closed the door softly, Kate realised she had been so lost in her thoughts outside she hadn’t heard anything she had said, or paid any attention to the room itself. There was a long woven couch with a coffee table at one end of the room, and glasses with a carafe of chilled water with cucumber and mint sat on a tray in the middle, along with cups and a teapot. The main space was taken up with two massage tables, each with a robe draped over the end and a small cotton sheet.

“Water, my love? Or tea?” Tom asked as he sat down on the couch. Kate turned around and smiled at him. He was wearing grey trousers and a light blue t-shirt, and looking quite pleased with himself as she took a moment to take in his tan skin and lighter hair. “We’ve both been so busy, with me filming and you touring. And I know this is going to be way too short, so I thought perhaps a little pampering before tomorrow. I think you could do with a massage, from someone who actually knows what they’re doing.”

“Your massages are always pretty special,” Kate smirked.

“Ah yes, darling, but we agreed no happy endings until after the wedding.”

“Best make it an iced water then,”

“We have about half an hour to relax alone,” Tom said with a wink.

“Fuck, Hiddleston. Are you trying to kill me? I am seriously going to have a stroke!”

“God you’re dramatic. Come sit with me.” He patted the couch next to him while he poured her a glass of water and she eyed him warily. “Actually, you might want to get your robe on first,” he winked.

“You’d better not peek!” Kate said as she kicked off her shoes under the stand that had been supplied for their clothing.

“Oh I won’t peek. I might gawk and stare and drool, though.”

“And people think you’re a gentleman.” She took the hem of her dress between her fingers, lifting it swiftly over her head and revealing her ample, firm, breasts and flat stomach. For the last few months Kate had been working out hard, feeling the pressure to look the part now that she was a solo artist who was about to be Mrs Tom Hiddleston. Muscles had begun to appear in her abs, shoulders and arms, and the new found definition had escaped Tom’s notice until now. With the sunlight shining on her lightly tan body, picking up the contours of her curves, he noticed for the first time the firmness of her back and shoulders. Her flesh was still soft and feminine, but it was clear when she moved that her hard work in the gym was paying off in strength. He hissed very softly through his teeth and Kate turned to face him.

“Like what you see, Mr Hiddleston?”

“Very much so, Miss Allen. I always have.” He stood and made to move toward her, but Kate raised a hand to him and quickly put on her robe. Tom frowned.

“I swear to god, if you even touch me I’m going to come apart.”

“You get kind of testy when you’re frustrated, Katherine.” he smirked.

She sat down next to him on the couch, crossing her legs in an effort to be a little bit dignified, and gestured to the robe on the other table. “Your turn,”

Kate took a long sip of her water and kept her eyes fixed on Tom while he toed off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head. His muscled, strong body was a stark contrast to a few months prior, and it pained her to remember how sick he had been, weak and frail and almost unable to continue filming. He had certainly recovered though, his chest, abs and shoulders were now lean and firm, and she ached to sink her nails, her fingers, her teeth into his firm flesh and make love to him. Her husband. _Almost._

Tom watched her playfully as he unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his pants, and it didn’t go unnoticed that he was commando again, making Kate giggle into her glass. “Something funny?” he asked, arching one eyebrow. Despite her best efforts, she couldn’t help but notice his erection, his perfect pink cock standing to attention in front of her, in all it’s hard and veiny glory. She thought she could see the glisten of pre-cum on the end, and literally had to force herself back into the couch to stop from licking it off. She tore her eyes back to his face, licking her lips and clearing her throat.

“Just your dislike of underwear. I like it. Gods please wear some tomorrow though, if I have to look at that unrestrained bulge all day, seeing it half erect while we’re dancing, I will not be responsible for my actions.”

“Anything for my fiancee,” he looked at his watch. “28 hours, my darling, and you’ll be my wife.” He fastened the robe around his waist and sat back down on the couch next to her. Kate looked down into her glass, lost in thought.

“I can’t believe it.” she said softly, a tiny tremble in her voice.

“Believe it, baby.” He put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her into him. “I just can’t wait. I had to plan something for today, I was going mad just waiting for tomorrow.”

He put his hand on her cheek and Kate closed her eyes, nuzzling her face against his soft palm. She could hear him breathing slowly, right next to her face, while he looked over her feminine features, her long curly hair that was tied up and defying her best efforts to protect it from the humidity by springing into tiny ringlets around her face. She felt his breath on her face as he leaned in, and touched his lips to hers so lightly she could have been dreaming, pressing a little firmer when she sighed and leaned into him. Kate couldn’t quite stifle a moan when he sucked her bottom lip gently between his teeth, his tongue prying her lips apart, searching for hers and sucking and massaging it gently with his lips. She put a hand on the back of his neck, feeling the short hair at the back of his neck with her fingertips and pulling him in deeper, devouring his breath and his mouth. Kate let her other hand slip into his robe, feeling his muscles under her touch, how they flexed and moved under his skin while he kissed her. Tom let one hand trail down the side of her neck, under the robe to her shoulder, and Kate whimpered into his mouth, desperate to feel his hands on her.

He slowed the kiss and their lips parted, he could see the desire burning in her eyes, her cheeks flushed and her breath coming in short soft pants, and knew that he was doing the same. There was a soft knock on the door and they both scrambled to be sure everything was covered before Tom opened it.

* * *

As she was massaged with warm oil Kate felt like she could just dissolve into a puddle of relaxed goo. She hadn’t realised how much the tour and her new fitness regime had taken out of her, but the toll on her body was evident every time the therapist found a new tight spot to massage out with her elbow. The pain always quickly dissipated and was replaced by a pleasant slackening as her whole body progressively relaxed. The sound of the waves collapsing gently on to the sand below, the earthy smell of the oils, and the taste of mint on her tongue combined to make her feel as though she was in heaven, completely and utterly luxuriated and yet with every sense heightened, her body buzzing with sensation.

When they were done Kate looked over at Tom, laying on his stomach with only a small sheet covering his firm ass. He was smiling at her, his blue eyes sparkling like the ocean below them. After a few minutes she peeled her floppy body off the table and slipped her dress and shoes back on.

“That was the best idea you’ve had since we got here,” she said while Tom pulled on his pants.

“We’re not done yet. The rest is waiting in our room.”

Kate groaned again. In their room. With the big bed she had to sleep next to him in, only she wasn’t allowed to do anything but cuddle. And his insistence on sleeping naked wasn’t helping her building frustration. What else could he possibly have planned?

* * *

When they got back he led her to the bathroom in their suite. On its own, it was magnificent, a huge bath that jutted out over the edge of the building so that it felt like it was suspended in mid air. It was surrounded by windows, all of them open to the salty ocean air and tropical breeze, and the view over the beach and the ocean. Because they were up so high, they were completely secluded from the world, it was like being naked in the bath outside but with the safety of being invisible. Finally Kate looked down at the bath. It was three quarters filled and milky, she could smell coconut wafting from the water invitingly. She kicked off her shoes and panties and Tom slipped her dress over her head and watched her sink down into the warm silky water. Watching the ocean out the window, she was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t see him undressing, but she did see him standing in front of her naked and he stepped in to the bath, that beautiful cock in front of her once more. This time she was absolutely sure about the bead of liquid on the end, and she leaned out with her tongue only for him to pull back and sit down.

“You’re not the only one feeling a little over-stimulated, my beautiful girl. One lick and I’d be unloading in your gorgeous mouth.”

Kate pouted as she leaned back in the water, submerging her breasts just up to her nipples. God even the water lapping over them was too much, if she couldn’t convince him soon she’d be an absolute wreck by tomorrow. When Tom lay back she traced her toes up from the bottom of his foot, over his ankle, feeling his firm calf muscle and the small dip behind his bent knee. Watching his face, she saw the smile curl his lips and he opened his eyes. “I know what you’re doing,” he said, his voice deep and smooth. Kate remained silent, trailing further up the inside of his thigh. God he has long thighs, it has to be there somewhere, a little further, a little further… “Hey!”

“What?” Kate batted her eyelids at him innocently. “I was just stretching my legs out!”

“Katherine Allen,” he groaned. She was now toying with his sack with her toes, deliberately staying away from his cock.

“Mmm?”

“Don’t.”

“Why?”

He sat up in the water and leaned slightly toward her, his hand taking her breast and kneading it slowly before he blew gently over her wet nipple. He closed his mouth around it, the warmth of his tongue and lips in stark contrast to the cold he had just inflicted upon it and the shock went right to her core.  
“Hargh! You better be ready to finish this, Thomas!”

“You started it,” he said, kneading her breast and bringing his lips to her mouth. He scooted forward a little, close enough so she could reach his shaft, and right when his tongue slipped between her lips she closed her fist around it, making him moan hard into her mouth.

Done with teasing her, his fingers went straight to her folds, teasing them apart gently and sliding up her slit, her bud swelling immediately under his touch. He dipped a finger inside her and smiled against her mouth, breaking their kiss. “I never knew it was possible to be that wet, my love. If I go further… oh yes. Tight. If you weren’t already under water you’d be positively dripping over my hand, and I haven’t even done anything yet.”

Kate firmed her grip on his cock, rubbing her thumb over the tip. She felt him pulsate in her hand and knew she had him, he wasn’t going to let her wait any longer.

He slid two fingers inside her, keeping his thumb on her bud, and she was close to orgasm before he even moved. All the pent up energy, all the flirtations of the last six days, had her coming apart around him in less than a minute. Feeling her climax was enough to push him over the edge and he thrust hard in to her hand, spilling himself in to her palm. He kissed her mouth gently while she came down and then they both lay back against the edges of the bath, soaking in the warm water while their rushing blood and racing hearts returned to normal.

“Tom?” she said, keeping her eyes closed and feeling her body float weightlessly in the water.

“Hm?”

“Whatever is in this bath, we need to take it home with us.”

“Darling, I don’t think what you’re feeling has anything to do with the bath.” She could hear him smile around his words.

“Good thing I’m taking you home with me, then. My _almost_ husband.”


	2. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the theme 'In Disguise'
> 
> When James Hook is reunited with Zarina the Pirate Fairy, not even a thousand dollars will keep him away from his girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Occurs after the events of Melancholia, when Matilda is approximately nine months old.

Chandeliers twinkled from the ceiling of the ballroom, providing just enough light to enhance the ambiance. A deep, smooth voice filled the gaps between the low chatter which quickly died down to make room for the announcement.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, princes and princesses, kings and queens… ah… everyone else. Welcome to Unicef’s Masquerade Ball. I see you’ve all embraced the Disney theme and may I just say you all look absolutely stunning, especially this lovely Belle in front of me.”

A woman dressed as Belle and wearing a gold and yellow mask dropped to a deep curtsy in front of the speaker, who was dressed in a vaguely military style formal suit, his mask encircled by a thin layer of brown fur hinting that he might be the Beast to her Beauty. There were a few whistles and claps from the crowd before he continued.

“A little housekeeping before we begin. Removing your mask is cheating and completely against the spirit of the ball. The auction will begin immediately after dessert, any last minute entrants please make your way to the registration table in the foyer. Your flag for the auction is behind your table setting. You will notice that you have been seated at random for dinner with only your registration number and initials to identify you, we wanted you to mingle and maintain your anonymity for the evening. Please begin finding your seats, dinner will be served in a few minutes.”

She wandered around the tables, looking for her number and initials, passing Cinderellas and Rapunzels along the way. 

* * *

Standing at the bar with a scotch in his hand, he surveyed the room for a suitable target. 

_Rapunzel? Too much hair._

_Elsa? Too uppity._

_Ariel? Too innocent._

_Anna? Too eager._

_Patience, man. You’ll find her._

* * *

The very tall man next to her introduced himself as he pulled out her chair.

“Prince Hans,” he said with a short bow.

“Zarina,” she said nervously, smoothing her long layered skirt down and checking that her wings were flat against the chair. Through her elaborate blue and gold mask, shimmering with glitter, she looked around the room for someone familiar.

“What a beautiful name. For a beautiful fairy.”

“Thanks,” she laughed. His voice was oddly familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it.

“You know, I don’t mean to brag, but I am thirteenth in line to the throne.”

“Wow. That’s really something. I’m a fairy who went rogue and commanded a pirate ship. I’m not sure that would work out.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Disney loves an incompatible pairing.”

Sharing a table with an assortment of fairytale characters, she was surprised when the dancing began after the main course and she was approached by a tall man in a leather coat. His hair was dark, his mask black and deep crimson, almost completely obscuring one side of his face.

“Might I have this dance?” he asked, offering a large gloved hand. For the first time she noticed the other was in fact a hook and he had a long sword and leather scabbard on his hip. She laid her smaller hand in his, adjusting her own long thin rapier in its belt as she stood. “It seems only fitting.”

“Captain Hook, I presume,” she said.

“Indeed, Zarina. How lovely to see you again.”

She admired his billowing maroon shirt as they danced. He held her as though they were well accustomed partners, a large hand splayed out on the small of her back below her shimmering golden wings. The other held hers, dwarfing it in his long fingers, his gloves, hook and leather coat temporarily abandoned on his chair. 

When the music died down and dessert was announced he led her gracefully back to the table, pulling out the chair for her to be seated and kneeling in front of her to kiss her hand. Their eyes met for a few long moments, blue connecting with blue before he brought his lips to her ear.

“I will be seeing you very soon, my sweet Zarina.”

Without another word he returned to his seat, and she secretly hoped that was a promise as a warm sensation built between her thighs. If his voice alone could do that, imagine what he could do with his… sword.

* * *

“Next up for auction we have the gorgeous Zarina. She is of course better known as the pirate fairy, highly intelligent and knows exactly what to do with her pixie dust. Would anyone care to start the bidding?”

He looked up at her on the stage, his lips pressed into a firm line and eyebrows furrowed. The only thing smoothing over his anger at her volunteering for this was the fact that he could fully appreciate the way she looked. The soft blouse showed most of her chest, short sleeves puffing out slightly before cinching around her lovely arms. 

The neckline of the dark green dress layered over the top followed the curve of her breasts, lacing up over her chest so that they were thrust almost over the top and into view. How he longed to unlace her just enough to bury his face between them, to nip and suck at them, feel their weight in his palms and dig his fingers into the soft flesh as he kneaded those beautiful globes.

His eyes followed down to her waist, pulled in by her belt and enhancing the hourglass figure he so admired. The heavy skirt flowed down in layers, to her feet on one side and open from the knee down on the other. When she walked it moved freely around her leg, showing just a hint of thigh peeking out between the uneven ruffled hem her knee high velvet boots. 

Her hair was tousled around her face in waves, and when she moved he could see the large gold hoop earrings peeking through it. The shimmering gold wings on her back moved gently when she did, almost as though she might lift off at any moment and flutter away.

Realising he had clenched his fist firmly around the hilt of his sword, he suddenly raised his bidding flag, having no idea what the current bid amount was. 

_He had to have her, no matter the cost._

“Do I hear three hundred?”

Another flag went up, and he froze. Someone else was bidding against him.

“Three fifty, Captain, or will this lovely fairy be going to the Prince at the front?”

He raised his arm “Four hundred.”

* * *

She heard the bidding going on in front of her, heart pounding in her chest and scarcely able to believe the two men were arguing over her. Before she knew what was happening, the bidding had jumped to a thousand dollars. He could have had her anyway, he had her the second she laid eyes on him. He wouldn’t be happy about paying a thousand dollars for the privilege, but she knew he couldn’t stand to lose, either.

“The lovely Zarina, sold to Captain Hook for one thousand dollars,”

The crowd erupted into applause at the generosity of the mysterious gentlemen as she hurried off the stage, feeling her cheeks burning. Looking around, she tried to find her temporary ‘owner’ when a deep gravelly voice in her ear made her jump.

“I believe you are mine, now. To do with as I wish. Oh, Zarina, I have many wishes. But we’ll start with a dance.”

He took her to the dance floor and twirled her around until her feet hurt. She wasn’t sure whether she was excited or intimidated. Or both. Abruptly he took her to her chair to fetch her bag and coat, and with his own on his arm he whisked her into an elevator.

“Where are we-” she was cut off by his mouth closing over hers, his tongue probing her lips apart while his hand went under the short side of her dress and found her bare thigh. He released her just as suddenly, and the doors opened. Finding the door with the right number, he swiped the card and opened it, leaving only the dim bedroom lights on and the rest of the suite dark.

For a long moment he stood, looking down at her. He was taller than average, lean, muscled. She’d always quite liked Captain Hook and it appeared he was even better in the flesh, with his crimson shirt revealing his smooth milky chest, and his dark spiky hair. He brought his hands to the back of her head and unfastened her mask, removing it gently and then doing the same with his. Her intense blue eyes locked on to his and he stared at her, licking his lips with a glint in his eye.

He put a hand on the back of her neck, under her hair, and stroked softly. “You are just beautiful. Worth every cent.” His eyes darkened with what she hoped was lust. “Get on the bed. On your back.”

She gulped but did as he asked, and he stood before her, removing his boots and shirt. Slowly he unzipped her boots and set them on the floor, gliding his hands up her legs under her skirt. In a swift movement he pulled her panties down and off onto the floor, and then removed his own pants, stalking up the bed to her naked.

His long fingers easily unlaced her dress, opening the top so that her round breasts were exposed. Pressing his face between them, he kissed and sucked over each one, leaving a trail with his tongue until he found her nipple and gently closed his warm mouth around it. She moaned at his touch, feeling his hand creep up her leg until he found her sex, wet with arousal. Her hands ran over his skin, feeling the soft exterior and hard muscles beneath. She could feel his erection against her hip and she moved against it as he slid his fingers inside.

“I have been hard for you since I first laid eyes on you,” he said in her ear, circling her clit with his thumb and then kissing her neck.

“I’m yours. You may take me at will.”

Without waiting for further confirmation he gently parted her thighs and teased his cock over her folds, making her mewl beneath him and arch her back. Easing in until she was comfortable, he thrust slowly in and out of her until she begged for release, lifting her hips to him so his tip rubbed her sensitive places while he sucked and nipped at her nipple.

Finally with gasping breath the wave of pleasure washed over her, and she felt him release and spill inside her. As he lay down next to her she started to laugh softly.

“We should play dress up more often.”

“No, we really shouldn’t. I’ll be broke. But it was totally worth it to see how confident and happy you were this evening. Even if that fucking Prince Hands couldn’t keep his paws to himself.”

“Do you know who he was?”

“No idea. Why, you want me to invite him in, too?”

“Hmm. No. I just wonder who was bidding on me, that’s all.”

“You raised the most money, you know. Because you were the most beautiful woman there.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Thomas.”

“Ah, but it just did, Katherine. And you owe me, you said you could stay in character until the costume was off.”

“Fuck.”

“I was planning on it. Sleep first.”

He reached over and unzipped the dress, attempting to tug it off while Kate fished in her bag. “I already called, darling. Matilda is sleeping soundly and Emma will call if she needs us.”

“Oh. When?”

“Between bidding on you and dancing with you,” he winked.

Tom switched off the lights and snuggled Kate into his chest. “Did you have fun tonight?”

“I did. Not really what I had in mind when I agreed to a night out, but fun. Hot. Sexy. I kind of liked pretending I didn’t know you.”

“Don’t make a habit of it.”

* * *

Kate woke early as usual and frowned at the sun peeking through the heavy curtains. Pulling the covers over her head, she brushed her hand over Tom’s erection and got a better idea. Slinking down slowly so as not to disturb him, she brought her mouth down and took him in, swirling her tongue slowly around his head.

“Fucking hell. Kate, what are you doing?”

“Paying my fine for breaking character,” she replied, taking him almost into her throat and eliciting a long groan. She sucked and teased with her tongue until she heard Tom panting and he grabbed hold of her hair, giving it a sharp tug.

“Get up here,” he growled.

Kate moved quickly and straddled him, sinking down on his shaft and burying him inside her. He reached a hand down to add extra stimulation and with a few minutes of slow strokes she was ready to explode. Increasing her speed, she came hard around him, feeling his hot seed fill her as she clamped down on his shaft.

* * *

“Who was so important you turned down round three for breakfast?” Kate asked when they were showered and dressed. Tom’s hair was back to its usual blond, the dark spray washed out, and Kate felt more like herself having washed her makeup off.

“You are. And the special guest is a surprise, you’ll see.”

In the hotel’s restaurant, Kate looked around for someone she knew, someone Tom would surprise her with.

“Oh my god.”

“Uh huh,” he said with a smug grin.

“Tom! Hugh Jackman is here!” She hissed.

“Yeah. I know.”

“What are you doing, we can’t go over there!”

“Yes we can, darling. That’s our table. We’re having breakfast with them.”

“No.” Kate stopped dead in the middle of the room.

“People are staring, Kate. Hugh is staring.”

“I can’t. I’ll fangirl and pass out.”

Tom laughed. “You walk, or I’ll carry you over there.”

Kate groaned and Hugh stood up. “Hi Kate, it’s really good to see you again. Or at least meet properly.”

“Hugh, it’s… wait, what? We haven’t met before.”

“We have, last night. You might remember me as Prince Hans.” He smiled and kissed Kate’s knuckles, making her want to melt into a puddle on the floor.

“You were Prince-… you were bidding against Tom?!”

“Yes. I’ll let him explain that to you after breakfast. Kate, this is Deb.”

“I am a huge fan of yours, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Kate said, shaking Deb’s hand.

Tom took Kate’s hand under the table when they were seated, and it was only then that she realised it was shaking rather violently.

Once she’d calmed down and had something to eat, Kate thoroughly enjoyed their company. It was lovely to hear some familiar accents in the middle of London, she had been away for far too long. And the fact that it was Hugh was icing on a very sweet cake.

* * *

On the way home she demanded Tom tell her what had happened the night before.

“Well, I found out Hugh was on the guest list, so I called him and asked if he’d do me a favour. I know you’ve been feeling a bit yuck about your body since having Matilda, and you feel a bit less attractive - which is completely untrue, by the way. I thought perhaps I could help convince you that it’s not just my biased opinion and give you a night of being a sexy, confident woman again rather than a mum.”

He smiled over at her while they stopped at a set of traffic lights and she put her hand on his thigh. “I could tell last night you felt gorgeous. You looked stunning, Kate. Absolutely beautiful. You turned quite a few heads.”

Kate looked down, finding it hard to believe her husband could still make her blush after all this time.

“Anyway, I called Hugh and asked if perhaps he could flirt with you a bit, seeing as you like him so much. I actually thought you’d know it was him as soon as he spoke. The bidding war was entirely his idea and completely spontaneous.”

“Gah, you could have let him have me for three hundred!”

Tom looked over at Kate, his mouth gaping in horror. “You wound me, darling. You really do.” She could see a hint of a smile in his eyes even if his mouth stayed firmly downturned.

“It wouldn’t have worked anyway. Zarina only has eyes for James. You kept the coat, right?”

“Only if you keep the dress. And the boots. I could go either way on the wings.”

“Take me home, Thomas. I need to see our little girl.”


	3. Miss Matty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Kate is excited to visit her home country of Australia while Tom films Skull Island. Work has been taking its toll on Tom, he hates being away from his little family. Kate has a few surprises in store when he visits her home town for the weekend. 

Kate reclines on the deck, listening to the waves breaking a few metres away while the salty breeze cools her damp skin. Apart from the ocean there is near silence, the rest of the house has retired for the evening.

The phone vibrates in her hand and she is quick to answer. “Hi baby,”

“Hello my darling. God it’s good to hear your voice.” Tom sounds tired – exhausted in fact – having just returned to the Gold Coast after a quick trip to Los Angeles.

“How was LA?”

“Productive. How are you? How’s Matilda?”

“She’s fine, she’s sleeping. I think she’s getting new teeth, she was a bit cranky today. Might have been a bit of jealousy as well, we had Will and Abigail here today and she didn’t much like mummy cuddling another baby.”

“Hehehe,” he chuckles softly. “She’ll have to deal with that one day.” There is a hint of sadness in his voice.

“I just had a dip in the ocean, it was beautiful. Nothing better on a hot night than a swim at the beach.”

“At night? Are you insane?”

“There are lights, there was a few people there. I wasn’t out very far, Tom. I grew up on this beach, remember?”

“Tell me you didn’t take Matilda.”

“Of course not. What sort of mother do you think I am that I’d take a one year old to the beach after ten at night?”

“A beautiful one who cherishes every second she’s back in her home town. I don’t doubt your judgement for a second.”

“Are you ok?”

“Just tired,” he yawns right on cue. “Looking forward to some relaxing with my girls. I miss you.”

“We miss you, too. When we couldn’t Skype today I played her a slideshow of the photos of the two of you, she was so excited.”

Kate leaves out one tiny detail, wanting to save it as a surprise when he visits on the weekend. “Two more days,” he sighs.

“I can’t wait. We finish up on the sand tomorrow and off to a new location when I get back. I’ve been across the globe and back and I’m still finding sand in crevices I didn’t know I had.”

Kate covers her mouth so her laugh won’t wake anyone. “I’ll clean them all out for you while you’re here. In the meantime, talcum powder.”

“What?”

“Trust me. Brush it over and when you brush it off it takes the sand with it.”

“You couldn’t have told me this three weeks ago?”

“I could, but it wouldn’t be as funny.”

“Katherine Hiddleston you wait until I get a hold of you.”

“I’m counting on it, Thomas. Don’t get stage fright on me now.”

“I don’t get stage fright, darling. You know that.”

“You should go and get some sleep. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Give Matilda a kiss for me?”

“Of course.”

“Sweet dreams my love.”

At 18 months Matilda’s language is exploding daily now, with new words seeming to crop up every day. Kate is disappointed for Tom, he is yet to hear her call him ‘daddy’ and although he’s heard her babble it on the odd occasion Kate knows he feels like she says ‘mummy’ because he’s been away so much.

What Tom doesn’t know is that when Kate showed her photos of Tom and asked ‘who’s that?’ Matilda reliably answered with ‘daddy’ and she knows how excited he will be when they greet him at the airport. The day before he makes the short flight to her family home north of Sydney, Kate can barely sit still and is relieved when her sister brings her two young children to visit for the day.

“You and Tom are a little happier than last time he was here,” Lizzie says over lunch.

“A little, yeah. Individually and as a pair,” Kate smiles to hide the painful memory of her last visit. In the grip of postnatal depression she travelled from their home in England to escape the constant arguments with Tom. In the months since their relationship has grown stronger than ever, bringing them to the decision to try for a second child.

The logistics are proving a little more difficult than when Matilda was conceived, when Kate could fly to Tom at short notice and he had a good chunk of time off. Every month since Matilda’s birthday she’s seen the disappointment he tries to hide, sometimes having to laugh when he asks the question even if they haven’t had sex in between!

Kate cradles four-month-old Abigail in her arms, her heavy eyes falling closed until Matilda toddles over to inspect ‘Bee-Gail’ and startles her awake with a clumsy pat on the head.

“Up, mummy,” she says, reaching her arms up to Kate.

“In a minute, sweetheart. Mummy is giving Abigail a quick cuddle. Ok?”

Matilda waddle-runs inside in search of Will, Lizzie’s older son to whom she’s become attached this visit.

“She needs a sibling, Katie,” Lizzie teases.

“Yeah, yeah. We’re working on it.” Kate laughs.

“It’s been so good having you here, it’s going too fast!”

“I know. We can probably stay a bit longer, maybe toward the end of February, but I’ve got an album to record when Tom’s done so I have to go back eventually.”

“How’s it going?”

“Fantastic. I have 19 charts ready to go and another one I’ve half finished. Every single one written or co-written by yours truly.”

“We always knew you had it in you, it just took Tom to bring it out.”

“Yeah,” Kate chuckles. “I wonder if I’d still be at Disney if he hadn’t.”

“I’d say so. Nothing would be any different to what it was.”

Kate shudders. “I’m bloody glad he came along, then.”

“What time are you picking him up?”

“Ten. First flight of the day.”

“Why don’t you let mum and dad have Matilda tomorrow so you can get on with the baby making?”

“Lizzie!”

“What?”

“I already thought about it,” she laughs. “It’s pointless when we’re going to be here anyway.”

“Hm. Yeah. I didn’t think of that.”

The following morning Kate stands at the tall airport windows, looking out at the tarmac.

“What’s that?” She bends down to Matilda’s level and points out the window. “What’s that, out there?”

The little girl looks up and points. “Plane! Plane!” Her little mouth drops open at the size of the passenger jet moving past the window and Kate smiles.

“Can you remember who’s on the plane, sweetie?”

“Daddy!”

“Please say that when you see him,” she mutters to herself. “I will give you as much yogurt as you can eat if you’ll just say ‘daddy’ to your daddy.”

“Yogurt?” Matilda’s eyes light up and Kate groans, not realising she was paying attention. “Soon. We have to get daddy first, ok?”

“Oh-kaaay.”

Kate’s body buzzes as they wheel the stairs to the door of the plane, and it’s opened to allow the passengers to spill out. She’s unsurprised that Tom is among the last to appear, he can’t help but let everyone else off first.

Also it takes him extra time to unfold himself from the tiny domestic seats.

Finally she sees him descend the stairs and take long quick strides toward the terminal. Her heart quickens and she and Matilda move closer to the doors as the other passengers and people clear. Through the door, he looks around and Kate bends to set Matilda down on her feet.

“Matilda, who’s that?”

Kate points and her eyes follow, finally landing on the tall man she’s pointing at. “Daddy!” She shrieks. Tom looks up, his frown of concentration replaced with a beaming smile.

“Go on,” Kate encourages. “Run to daddy.”

Matilda takes off, running awkwardly through the scattered people toward Tom. Her strawberry blonde curls bounce wildly, her blue eyes shine with excitement and her giggles can be heard through the terminal.

Tom moves out of the walkway and kneels on the floor, his arms spread wide toward his baby girl and his face glowing with anticipation. As Kate gets closer and Matilda is charging into his arms she can see his eyes glistening with tears of joy and pride.

“Hello, my darling little miss Matty!” He says into her hair, his hand smoothing over her curls as she lays her head on his chest. “Daddy has missed you terribly.” Tom buries his face, whispering something inaudible until she squirms and giggles as he tickles her neck. He stands, clutching Matilda to him and holding the other arm out for Kate.

“Oh, my girls. It’s so good to be here.” He plants a tender kiss on Kate’s lips and swipes a stray tear from her cheek. “I love you.”

“We love you too. Daddy.”

“That was… did you teach her that?”

“Teach her? No. She started doing it when I was showing her photos of you and I might have offered her weight in yogurt if she’d do it when she saw you.”

“Yogurt?” Matilda pipes up from Tom’s hip.

“Sweetheart you just made me the happiest man on earth. You can have all the yogurt you want.”

“Daddy.” She grins and Kate’s heart swells at the look on Tom’s face.

They’re only in the car a matter of minutes before the toddler is asleep and Tom lets his head fall back against the seat. Kate looks over when she hears him sniff and reaches a hand to his thigh. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” he wipes his face. “That was so incredible. I’ve missed her so much, Kate. Both of you, but I feel like she’s changing so quickly right now I’m missing out. I don’t think I’ve been so proud since the day she was born.” He takes Kate’s hand and brushes her knuckles with his lips, planting kisses on the back of her hand. “I needed this.”

When she hears his soft breathing Kate snorts at Tom’s ability to drift off so easily but is also relieved he won’t be paying attention to their destination. With the music on she turns the car in the direction of the vineyards where they will spend the night.

Tom rubs his eyes and looks over at Kate and then Matilda, finding them both wide awake and his daughter babbling to her reflection in the back. She beams when he turns around before carrying on her conversation.

“Sorry darling, I didn’t mean to fall asleep. Where are we?”

“Lovedale,” Kate says simply.

Tom laughs, “You’re making that up.”

“I’m not. There is indeed a lovely place named Lovedale, famous for its restaurants, vineyards and secluded accommodation.”

“What are we doing here?”

“Having some family time. We’re staying until tomorrow.”

“I’m impressed.”

“You’re not the only one who can pull off a surprise, sweetheart.”

The day is spent exploring their surroundings, tasting and purchasing wine and watching Matilda chase the ducks in at attempt to force feed them with torn up bread. In the early evening they eat dinner on the deck outside their cabin, surrounded by kangaroos on the lawn.

“Oo! Oo!” Matilda yells. Tom laughs when their ears prick up at the sudden noise.

“Roos, yeah. You can’t pat these ones, though.”

“She patted kangaroos?”

“At the farm last week. Didn’t I send you the photos?”

“Of farm animals, yes. You left out the kangaroos.”

Kate’s heart is torn at the sight of Tom’s face.

“I’m sorry, baby. I’ll show you, they’re on the camera.”

“I think I want to take some time off. A few months. I keep getting myself into back to back projects but it’s not worth it.”

“We’ll work it out. Get this one finished and we’ll talk about it. With Luke, if you want.”

“Yeah,” he takes Kate’s hand and squeezes it. “Thank you for this.”

“You’re welcome. It’s not over yet.” She winks. “Why don’t you bath little miss and put her to bed tonight?”

An hour and a lot of splashing and giggles later, Kate peeks around the door to the second bedroom where Matilda’s cot is set up. In the low light she can see Tom rocking her in his arms, Matilda appears so much smaller against his broad chest. He’s singing so softly she can barely make out the tune, but finally recognises I Saw the Light. Matilda reaches a hand up and grazes it along Tom’s jaw, the stubble prickling her tiny fingers.

Kate chokes back tears and retreats to the couch to wait for Tom and he emerges a few minutes later.

“We make beautiful babies, Katherine.”

“Yes we do,” Kate smiles.

“I was thinking about-” she cuts him short with a kiss, parting her lips and sucking his tongue into her mouth.

“I know what you’ve been thinking about. Take me to bed.”

With seemingly no effort Tom sweeps her off the couch into his arms and walks toward the bedroom, dropping her in the middle of the four-post bed. He unhurriedly intersperses removing her clothes with lingering kisses on her lips and exposed skin until their naked bodies are entangled together and soft sighs turn to heavy moans.

Kate strokes his shaft and guides him to her, letting him ease his length inside with a familiar groan. He stills and kisses her mouth tenderly, her fingers tangle in his blond hair and he pulls back so their blue eyes meet for a few moments before he begins to thrust and pull with an agonising lack of urgency.

“Tom… please…” He slows down and smiles, Kate can feel the tension in her pelvis ready to burst. Taking a nipple into his mouth he traces around it with his tongue while his hand moves down over her belly, finding her throbbing bud and tapping it gently with two fingers. Thrusting deeper as she opens herself to him, he finally pushes her into a toe-curling orgasm, swallowing her cries hungrily with a kiss and drawing it out with long strokes while his hand kneads her breast.

Tom spreads his hands under her back and flips them over without missing a beat, sitting them both upright and letting Kate set the pace. His fingertips leave marks on her back as she rides him and he moans into her mouth long and deep. She breaks the kiss and moves her lips and tongue to the sweet spot behind his ear, making her thrusts deeper until he quivers and spills into her.

The sheer curtains dance with the light warm breeze as Tom traces circles on Kate’s damp skin, his head propped on his elbow.

“Can I tell you what I’ve been thinking about now?”

“Mmm.” Kate smiles, pressing her lips together to keep from exploding with a secret she’s kept until tonight.

“Maybe we should cool it off a bit. The baby thing I mean. I think we – well, I – have put too much pressure on it.”

“Ok.”

“You don’t mind?”

“If we stop trying? Not at all. It’s a bit late now, anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“Tom.” She strokes his face and meets his eyes. “I’m pregnant!”

“Since when?”

“That’s not the reaction I was hoping for, Thomas.”

He lays a hand on her belly, below her navel. “Really? But, how?”

Kate swipes a tear from his cheek. “In Hawaii. I found out a few days after we came over here but I wanted to tell you in person.”

“Well you are full of surprises today, Mrs Hiddleston.” He kisses her lips and presses his forehead against hers. “Miss Matty is going to be a big sister.”

“She’s going to be an amazing big sister.”

“Do your family know?”

Kate shakes her head. “No one does. I would never tell anyone before you.”

“I love you, my beautiful wife.”

“I love you, Thomas.”


	4. Valentine's Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actor!Tom and Kate have been married almost three years and have an eighteen month old daughter, Matilda and have just found out they are expecting their second baby. While Tom is in Australia filming Skull Island Kate is staying with her family (she is from Australia) and treats him with a surprise visit for Valentine’s day, only to be confined to their hotel due to a cyclone.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Kate says to the window.

“I’m sorry, darling.” Tom wraps his long arms around her waist and kisses her neck.

“Stupid cyclone.”

“Yes, sweetheart, it is a stupid, stupid cyclone,” he chuckles next to her ear. “I know you’re frustrated. Think of it like this, we have two whole days indoors.”

“And then what? I have to get back to Matilda,” Kate starts to cry and Tom turns her around in his arms and pulls her head against his chest.

“Hey, it’s not that bad. You’ve been through cyclones before.”

“It’s not the weather. I miss her, Tom. Walking on her chubby little legs, trying to run and falling on her bum, her babbles and giggles. I didn’t know I’d miss her like this.”

“I’m sorry, I really am. You coming up here, surprising me for Valentine’s day. I really appreciate it, Kate.”

“We do have this beautiful room all to ourselves, I’m sure we’ll find something.”

“I’m thinking of a few things already.”

“I’ll bet you are.”

The telephone rings across the room and Tom answers it, a frown furrowing his eyebrows as he carries on the conversation. Kate waits anxiously, unable to make anything out.

“What’s wrong?” She asks as soon as he hangs up.

“Um… everything is closed, at least until tomorrow evening. We should have plenty of food and drink to get us through but if we need it they’ll bring more. If the power goes out we should sit tight, they have a generator for things like phones, water and basic lighting.”

“You’re telling me we’re stuck.”

“Yes.” He pulls an uncertain smile and takes Kate’s shoulders. “Nothing to do but wait here and ride it out.”

“Shit.”

“I’m going to make you a hot chocolate and then while you’re drinking it I’m running you a hot bath and you’re going to relax. Matilda is fine, she’s having a lovely time with her grandma, and we are going to make the most of two isolated, uninterrupted days.”

Kate soaks in the hot vanilla-scented bubbles with her head back and eyes closed, only looking up when Tom opens the door. He takes off his shirt and Kate expects him to join her in the bath, but instead he lathers up his hands and starts washing her neck.

“Katherine,” his deep voice says next to her ear, sending shivers down her spine. “I’m going to have you melting under my touch, all pliable and obedient, and then you’re going to come.”

Kate breathes a little faster, her chest rising and falling at the water line as Tom’s hands move to her shoulders and clavicles.

“You’re going to come so hard you’ll forget your own name.”

His hands move to her swollen breasts, taking their weight out of the water and kneading with both hands and Kate lets her head fall back as a moan echoes around the bathroom.

“Before we get out of here, I’m going to make love to you so slowly you’ll be begging for mercy.” He plants a kiss on her shoulder and then drags his teeth over her neck. “And fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk. This is a cyclone you’ll remember for all the right reasons.”

Tom moves behind her and lets his hands run down her sides, watching her breasts heave with her hastened breath. Kate’s core is alight, the hot bath now almost uncomfortable on her flushed skin. He kisses down her neck and takes his hands from the water, letting the droplets fall into her hair before he stands up.

“Take your time, darling. Get nice and relaxed.”

He closes the door behind him, leaving Kate panting, flushed and far from relaxed.

When she enters the bedroom in her robe, Tom is nowhere to be found. Kate frowns and then follows the sound of his humming, finding him spread out in front of the balcony doors on top of a thick feather quilt with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. The wind and rain already howl and whistle outside.

“You can’t just say things like that and leave me all hot and bothered in the bath, Thomas. It’s not polite.”

“Come down here and I’ll make it up to you.” He pats the soft nest in front of him and Kate sits in the curve left by his hips. Tom pours two glasses of wine and hands one to her and she lets it burn and warm her before she takes his left hand. She lets her own fingers fall between his so that her rings sit next to his and smiles over her shoulder at him.

“I will never tire of seeing that ring on your finger.”

“I’m yours, baby. Get used to it.”

“You’d think after almost three years I would be, but I still have to remind myself sometimes that it’s not a dream.”

“Some days you probably have to remind yourself it’s not a nightmare.” He kisses her shoulder. “I’m sorry I’ve been away so much the last year. You’ve come so far, Kate. It’s all going to change this year. Another baby on the way, Matilda growing up and knowing who I am, you getting back into music.”

“I knew what I was getting into. You’re just giving me more material to write songs about.”

“Let me give you something else to write about, then.”

Tom sits up and pulls Kate’s lips to his, kissing her mouth gently and pulling her back down to the floor with him. His lips cover hers easily, and their tongues dance like familiar partners. He tugs on the tie of her robe until it falls open, and his hand immediately finds her breast, the other tangling in her hair. He kneads and kisses, lets his lips and tongue trail down her throat until his teeth find her nipple and Kate moans, unfastening his jeans to rub his shaft.

Continuing down, Tom licks and sucks over the skin of her torso, feeling Kate flinch as he runs his tongue over a mark left by her first pregnancy. He moves to her navel, dipping and tasting with his tongue while his hand parts her thighs and teases between her folds. Kate cries out when his tongue finds her swollen bud, circling it slowly and kissing it with puckered lips. One hand returns to her breast and ghosts over her skin while the other grips her hip and ass, tilting her sex toward his mouth.

Tom kisses her cunt as though it is her mouth, soft and sensual, thrusting his tongue gently in and out of her until she’s writhing under him but he keeps his firm hold on her with his large hand. He circles her clit with long, gentle strokes, sometimes lets his tongue flick lightly before thrusting into her again, making love to her pussy with his lips and tongue.

Kate’s breath heaves with need, her panting fills the room and her hands clutch at the quilt and Tom’s hair. She tries to move against him, desperate for more friction, just a little harder here and a little faster there, but he stops her with his hand and continues his agonising slow assault on her quim. Kate floats in ecstasy, her orgasm just out of reach while Tom keeps her on the edge with his controlled movements.

“Please, Tom. God, please. I need you. I need you now.”

His mouth continues and his hand moves down her body and between her legs before he slides two and then three long dexterous fingers inside. Kate moans loudly, ready to be brought undone, but he slides them in and stills. Tiny flutters begin within her walls and Kate is no longer sure if she’s close to orgasm or insanity but will welcome either one. He taps light as a feather on her gspot, urging her on with his painfully slow circles around her desperately throbbing bud.

Finally Tom moans into Kate’s desperate quim and sends her screaming over the edge into an intense and powerful orgasm, her entire body quivering beneath him as he laps up the juices that spill freely from her glands. Her back arches off the floor as she writhes in pleasure, every inch of her body set ablaze.

He stalks over her body like a predator, dragging his tongue over her flushed skin until he finds her mouth. Kate licks her essence eagerly from his mouth and he slides his shaft inside with one push, her walls still contracting as the orgasm subsides. Tom pulls back to drive into her again, setting a slow rocking pace while he kisses her gently.

Kate loses all sense of time, her only indication the increasing rumble of the storm outside and the darkening sky. Lost in Tom’s slow tortuous lovemaking she is overwhelmed at once by both all-encompassing calm and desperate urgency, until the building climax tugs at her insides and begs for release.

“It’s right there, isn’t it baby?” Tom says between grunts and raspy breath. “If I’d just go a little harder, faster… just one finger and sweet release would be within reach.”

Kate answers with a moan and continues thrusting her hips up to meet him, but he is too strong for her to increase his rhythm.

“Do you want it?”

“Yes.”

“How badly do you want it, darling? Tell me.”

“Please, Tom.”

Tom moves a hand between them and places it atop her mound, just millimeters away from where she needs him to be.

“Oh, god. Please touch me. I need your touch and I need to come.”

“That’s what I like to hear. Your wish is my command, beautiful girl.”

His thumb presses on her clit and he begins to thrust faster, bringing Kate quickly to the edge again. Her nails dig painfully into his shoulder blades and she buries her face in his neck so her scream is muffled by his flesh. As soon as she clamps down and grips his shaft his thrusts become sloppy and with a shuddering growl he spills into her and collapses with his head next to hers on the pillow.

As he softens inside her she feels their combined juices spill out around his cock and he rolls off to lie next to her and kiss her softly.

“I’ve missed this,” he brushes a lock of hair behind her ear and strokes her cheek with his thumb.

“What? Sex?” Kate smiles.

“Connecting with you like this. Having the time to do it properly without worrying about waking Matilda or getting enough sleep or knowing I have to spend quality time with both of you. I miss her terribly, Kate. I think sometimes we forget about us, though.”

“That’s why I’m here. Valentine’s was just a nice excuse.”

“I was supposed to work all weekend, you’d have been bored.”

“No, I organised it with Jordan. You weren’t working at all this weekend.”

“You are amazing and I love you.”

“That’s why you married me. I love you, too.”

* * *

Just after dinner the power goes out during some frighteningly loud winds and Tom lights a few candles in the bedroom. Kate showers in the dark and finds him already in bed reading by the candlelight, wearing nothing but his glasses.

“That’s a good look,” she snuggles against his chest and closes her eyes and he sets the book down on the bedside table.

“So is this,” he says, rubbing a hand over her bare belly.

“Anything that’s there now is fat, Thomas. The baby is about the size of a sultana.”

Tom’s long fingers trace a circle below Kate’s navel and he plants a light kiss before he pulls back. “I can’t wait for Matilda to be a big sister. I wonder if it’s a boy or a girl.”

“Mmm. A boy might be nice. Do you have a preference?”

“No. If I have a house full of girls as beautiful as you two I’ll be a lucky man. No nausea yet?”

“Not really,” she yawns. “Nothing a bit of ginger can’t handle.”

He strokes her back and Kate is vaguely aware of his voice through the haze of sleepiness. Tom chuckles and extinguishes the candles when he realises she isn’t answering his questions because she is asleep.

* * *

A blinding bolt of lightning and a crack of thunder startle Kate awake in the early morning hours. The wind shakes the tall hotel building and the rain sounds like nails hitting the glass. She tugs the covers around her and curls back into Tom’s chest but finds it impossible to go back to sleep with the noise.

Running a light hand over his bare chest she stifles a giggle when she feels his cock stir against her leg. Kate carries on dancing her hand over his skin until his erection grows and then diverts her attention downward.

“What are you up to?” Tom groans sleepily.

“I can’t sleep.”

“Well in that case,” he rolls over and brings his lips to hers so they touch when he talks. “Please carry on if there’s any way I can be of service.”

As she strokes him harder and he grows in her hand breathy moans escape his throat. He takes a breast and kneads with a firm hand, sucking the nipple between his lips and flicking with his tongue.

“Katherine,” his hot breath warms the valley between her breasts as he speaks. “I’m going to turn you over and fuck you hard from behind until you have nothing left.”

Her body reacts instantly, heart rate racing and sweat beading on her milky skin. He parts her thighs and dips a finger between her folds, rubbing the moisture he finds over her clit until she moans.

“So wet already, my darling. I think you like that idea.”

When his fingers start to make wet sounds he flips her to her stomach and splays her legs, kneeling between them to continue thrusting his fingers in and out, teasing her clit until she comes hard into his hand.

Denying her time to recover he positions himself behind and pulls her hips up to put her on her knees. With one thrust he’s inside, knocking the air from Kate’s lungs as he pushes her depths. Strumming her clit with his fingers he holds her hips still with the other hand, making tiny movements with his cock.

Within minutes Kate is overcome by a second orgasm that makes her see stars and turns her legs to jelly. Tom stills and rubs her back with his huge hands, soothing her as she comes down. Folding over her and pressing against her skin she turns her head to kiss him breathlessly as he starts moving his hips once more.

Kneeling upright, Tom digs his fingers into her hips and thrusts hard with an even rhythm, his jaw set and teeth clenched as he feels her softness engulf him over and over again.

“God you feel fucking amazing,” he grunts, rubbing her lower back and watching his shaft disappear between her folds. Kate moans, spent after two orgasms with her walls still firing off convulsions around his cock.

Tom slows and she whimpers at the loss of friction, turning her head toward him. He takes one hand in his, caressing it gently with his fingers and guiding it between her legs to her swollen throbbing bud. She reaches further to cup his sack in her palm before making circles around her own clit, teasing until the sweet tension starts in her pelvis again.

With a hard snap of his hips Tom is burying himself hard and fast and Kate’s fingers match his fervor, she is aware of his thrusts becoming ragged, his moans and grunts and wheezing breath that let her know he is close to release.

“Fuck,” she cries out, her fingers working her clit into a frenzy as they race to orgasm. “Harder.”

Tom groans loudly and turns his shallow thrusts to punishing slaps of skin on skin and it’s all Kate needs to tip her into a blinding orgasm. Her legs give way and Tom holds firm to her hips, spilling into her with a few more gentle movements and guiding her gently to her stomach on the bed to collapse next to her. He sits up on one elbow to look at the clock and nuzzles into her neck, drinking in her scent with a grin.

“Happy Valentine’s day, baby. I love you.”

“Mmm,” she groans groggily. “Happy Valentine’s my amazing husband. I love you too.”

* * *

When she wakes in the morning glare Tom is standing at the window with a towel around his waist, his curly hair still dripping onto his neck. A single pink rose is on her bedside table along with a steaming coffee.

“Is the power back on or is boiling water from scratch among your many talents?”

He turns from the window with a mug in his hand. “The power is back on and the wind has died down. There’s a lot of flooding though, we won’t be going anywhere today.”

Perching next to her on the bed he brushes the chocolate hair from her face. “You mean I have to spend another entire day cooped up in this room with nothing but you to keep me entertained?”

He nods solemnly. “My body is at your service, darling.”

Kate laughs. “And how did you manage to find a pink rose in the middle of a cyclone?”

“A gentleman never tells. I may be short a kidney.”

“Totally worth it.” She laughs. Tom pushes her back against the bed and kisses her gently.

“I love you,” he moves his lips down to her lower abdomen. “And I love you, too. Be nice to your mummy, all right? I’ll have none of this morning sickness business this time around.”

“Oh how I wish it were that simple.”

“She can keep the hormones, though.” He whispers to her belly before playfully squeezing her breasts.

Kate sits up and sips her coffee, rubbing below her navel. “He knows the way to my heart, your daddy. Hot coffee.”

“And hot sex.”

“You’re insatiable, Hiddleston.”

“Take your time, sweetheart. Finish your coffee and I’ll make you some breakfast. We’ve got all day to get to the other stuff.”

“That’s more like it.”


	5. Room for one more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Sunday Smut Spotlight's 'Interrogation' theme

“Hello my two favourite girls!” Tom exclaims as he swings open the door to the back garden. Matilda, about to turn two, goes running as fast as her legs will go and tries to climb his leg.

“Daddy!”

“Goodness, look at you! Almost two and growing so fast!”

“You’re early,” Kate smiles, rising from the grass to greet him.

“You’re looking very pregnant. We definitely won’t be hiding that bump next week.”

“Nope. We’ll be outed as soon as I’m out of the car.”

He runs his large hand over her belly, made all the more prominent by her t-shirt stretching over the swell. The sun is warm and high overhead, making the garden the perfect place for a late morning tea party with Matilda.

“I have an early birthday present for you, miss Matty. You’ll have to wait until the day after tomorrow, though.”

“Tom, what have you done?” Kate warns.

“It’s a surprise, darling. You’ll have to wait. Why don’t I get her ready for a nap?”

Matilda finishes her milk and rubs her eyes as she slowly ascends the stairs to her bedroom, but when Tom kisses and cuddles her and tries to put her down in the cot she cries and stretches her arms up to him.

“Up, daddy. Huggle.”

That pout is straight from Kate’s own mouth, and he finds himself singing softly and swaying with her falling asleep on his shoulder. After three unsuccessful attempts at putting the sleeping toddler into bed he relents and takes her to their bedroom, lying down with her on top of the bed.

Kate finds Tom an hour later, sleeping on their bed with Matilda curled into the crook of his arm. For few precious minutes she leans in the doorway and smiles at the sight, Tom says he’ll take on less work when the new baby arrives but she knows better, and these are moments to be treasured.

She moves to the studio to rehearse some new tracks, not hearing him enter a while later and only noticing him when she looks up from the piano.

“Hey, sleeping beauty,” she chuckles. “Matty still asleep?”

“Yeah. That’s gorgeous, what is it?”

“Something new, actually. So what’s her surprise?”

“I’m not telling you! It’s a family surprise.”

“Tooooom!”

“These lips are sealed, except for your kisses.” He leans down and presses his lips to hers, his tongue slipping easily through the seam.

“Is it a pool?”

“I’m not telling you. It’s not a pool, though.”

“Good. Because it’s too cold for a pool.”

“I prefer the seaside anyway.”

“Is it a trip to Disneyland?”

He leans back and looks at her seriously. “Would you like to take her to Disneyland? I thought we were going to wait another year or so. When they’re a little older.”

“We did. I’m running out of ideas here, Thomas.”

“You’ll have to wait, then. Now kiss me, woman, and stop asking questions.”

She turns to face him and their mouths meet hungrily. Tom slips his hands under her shirt and palms at her flesh, desperate to feel her skin against his after months apart. He lifts it over her head and kisses down her neck while removing her bra, Kate’s dainty fingers tangling in his short curly hair and scratching at the back of his neck in the gesture that always elicits the gravelly groan she loves.

She smiles when he groans and then gasps as his mouth finds her nipple, sucking lightly at the sensitive and darkened point. Her head falls back, long dark hair cascading over her shoulders and his hands as they hold her close, and a low moan escapes her throat.

“Daddy.”

Tom looks into her blue eyes with a frown. “What did you say?”

“That wasn’t me, you goose. It was Matilda. Remember the monitor system I told you about?”

“Not really, no. Except that I said go ahead and have it installed,” he says sheepishly. Kate spins them both around so he can see the screen and Matilda standing up in the cot, clutching her teddy.

“Daddy?”

“You should go get her, she’s starting to try climbing out on her own.”

He sighs and kisses her lightly before leaving, and as Kate is pulling her shirt back on she hears giggles and squeals when he enters the bedroom.

“Come on, little monkey. Mummy and daddy can get reacquainted this evening.”

“It’s not the fancy restaurant dinners you’ve had lately,” Kate rolls her eyes when she sets Tom’s plate down in front of him.

“I’d rather be here and eat your cooking any day of the week, love. In fact, I knocked back a job yesterday.”

Tom wasn’t planning on telling her at all, but he figured somewhere along the way Luke probably would. Might as well get it out in the open now.

“Which one?”

“The one with Ben Wheatley. He needs to get going and it’s right after little tadpole is due.”

“Would he have considered a later start?”

“I didn’t ask. I didn’t do it out of obligation, I did it because I want to be home. We agreed I’d take less work, now that I can afford to. Even it out a bit and have more family time.”

“We didn’t even discuss it, though. You were really excited about it.”

“There will be more work, Kate. This is more important. Here.”

He catches Matilda watching him from her high chair and smiles.

“You, miss Matty, and your mummy and your baby brother or sister are all I need.”

“Baby,” she says, pointing to Kate.

“That’s mummy, sweetheart.”

“Baby.” A little more insistent this time.

“She means in my belly.”

“Ah, I see. Is there a baby in mummy’s belly?”

Matilda nods proudly and picks up a handful of pasta.

“I was thinking we might take her with us to the scan tomorrow. Emma offered to take her for a walk but it might be exciting for her to see the baby.”

“OK. I can’t believe my baby girl is going to be a big sister already.”

“We’re meeting the midwife tomorrow as well. At the hospital. You’ll love her.”

“The surprise will be delivered the next morning.”

“You are going to tell me what it is, Hiddleston.”

“It’s a surprise, darling.”

As soon as Matilda is bathed and sleeping soundly Tom whisks Kate up to their bedroom, eager to finish what they started earlier.

Fresh out of the shower she hovers over him on the bed and kisses a path down his neck, over his chest, taking time to nip at each nipple until they’re hardened pink peaks.

“God, Kate. I’ve been hard since this afternoon and I need to be inside you. Now.”

“Patience, Thomas. I have a few surprises of my own.”

He groans as she slides her body lower and licks the precum from the tip of his long, pink cock. She moves off toward the end of the bed and pads to the wardrobe.

“Where’d you go? Get back here.”

“Close your eyes, baby.”

Tom huffs but does as she asks and feels her weight back on the bed a minute later. His arms are raised above his head and silk is woven around them, pulled tight until it bites into his skin.

“Kate!” His eyes fly open in alarm, and he realises he’s been tied to the head of the bed. “What are you doing?”

“Thank the hormones,” she purrs. “I’ve always wanted to tie you up and torture you. You trust me, right?”

“With my life, darling.”

“Good.”

She repeats the process with each foot, fastening them to the rails at the end of the bed. Her soft lips leave a trail of kisses up from his knees, the inside of his thighs, alternating sides until he pants in anticipation of her taking his cock in her mouth.

Instead she sits beside his stomach and bends to kiss his chest, weaving a path back up to his neck, the sensitive spot behind his ear, over his jaw, finally to his mouth. After a heated battle of tongues she pulls back and stands up from the bed.

“You ready to tell me, yet?”

“What?”

“Matilda’s surprise. What is it?”

“You can’t be serious. What are you going to do, withhold sex until I talk? The only one in this room more aroused than me right now, is you. Come on, darling.”

“I can take care of myself. See?” She snakes a hand down over her full breasts, over her belly to her mound. “I’m well practiced, my husband is away a lot.”

“I’m not telling you.”

“Your loss.” She shrugs and slips her arms into a robe. “I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re ready to talk. Don’t make a fuss or you’ll wake Matty.”

He lasts ten minutes before she hears him singing I’m so lonesome I could cry and she returns giggling.

“Had enough?”

“Two can play this game, sweetheart. I’m pretty sure I can outlast you.”

“We’ll see.”

From the wardrobe she pulls out a feather tickler, part of a gag gift he sent when she said she was reading 50 Shades of Gray a few years ago.

“I’d forgotten you had that,” he gulps. “Be reasonable, Kate. You can’t tickle it out of me.”

“I’m not doing this for laughs.” She runs the feathers over his ribs and stomach, watching his muscles ripple as he sucks away from the light touch. Around his navel, deliberately avoiding touching his cock, she instead focuses on his thighs and balls until he’s writhing and gasping for air.

“What is it, Tom? What’s the big surprise?”

“I’m quite enjoying this, actually.”

Kate sits just below his pelvis, out of reach of anything sensitive, and trails the feathers over one hand down to his shoulder, repeating slowly on the other side. Over his face and jaw, his neck, watching his shaft twitch and drip when she touches behind his ears and down his neck. He’s wriggling on the bed, desperate for any sort of stimulation to tip him over the edge, and she continues dragging it with painful slowness over every inch of his front. With the exception of his cock, which now bobs against his stomach in time with his racing heart and panting breath.

“Kate, please. I give in.”

“Will you tell me?”

He shakes his head.

“Do you have any idea how wet I am right now? Would you like to feel?”

He nods and she sits on his chest, rolling her hips slowly. “Oh… god… Move up here.” He clears his throat and lowers his voice. “On my face.”

“You’ll suffocate!” Kate laughs.

“And I’ll die in fucking ecstasy, can’t think of a better way to go. Get up here.”

“You’re not in control here, Hiddleston. And if I do it doesn’t mean I’m changing my mind.”

“I just want to taste you.”

Kate dissolves into giggles as she straddles his face, and then his tongue finds her cunt and swirls around her bud. The tension that’s been building since this afternoon is too much, and despite her plan to give him a taste and then move away, she can’t tear herself from his expert tongue as he lavishes her pussy. The obscene sounds as he licks, sucks, and penetrates her are only fuel to the fire, and she’s no longer in control when she starts grinding against him.

“Come for me, baby,” he says, his lips moving against hers.

Gripping the bed head with white knuckles, her pelvis spasms and convulses as she comes apart, shuddering and cursing as her muscles contract.

“Fuck,” she gasps, moving off to the side to catch her breath. She looks back and sees Tom’s cock pointing toward the ceiling, his hips moving as much as his restrains allow in an attempt to relieve it. “Ready to tell me?”

“This is ridiculous. No, it’s a surprise. You’re a grown woman, you can wait.”

“And you’re a grown man.” She stands and Tom watches as she wordlessly moves to her bedside table and pulls out a pink rabbit vibrator. He keeps himself under tight control until she reaches the doorway with it.

“All right, I’ll tell you. Just please… oh god please make love to me.”

“Tell me first.”

He sighs. “Remember that ride on car William had when we visited Australia?”

“You didn’t. She’s two for fuck’s sake.”

“I couldn’t help it. If you’re going to get mad at me that’s fine, but I fulfilled my end of the bargain. You don’t have to untie me, just have your wicked way with me. Please.” He winks and smiles.

Kate moves back on to the bed and sinks down his length in one movement, rolling her hips back and forth. His girth fills her just as she remembers, hitting all of the right places with every movement.

“Fuck,” Tom gasps. “You’ve got me so wound up.”

Sitting upright she watches his eyes widen and darken as she finds her clit and circles it, letting her head fall back with a long moan. Already she can feel her orgasm building, the sight of Tom tied to the bed, helpless and begging, was almost enough in itself. She slows her speed, making lazy shallow movements until her walls start to tighten around him and then grinds him deep inside, fast and ragged until they climax together and she collapses onto the bed.

Untied and sated with his body curled around his Kate, Tom can’t help but smile like a lunatic at the surprise he’s going to give his girls in a couple of days.

Matilda spends most of the following afternoon and night after the sonogram singing ‘baby boy’ over and over around the house, much to Tom’s delight at every reminder.

“You know I’d be happy either way. I can’t believe I’m going to have a son, though,” he says, wrapping his arms around Kate in the kitchen the following morning.

“I know you would. Coffee?”

“Please.” For the tenth time since he came downstairs he looks back at the staircase.

“You’re not waking her up, Tom. It’s early. She’ll be up when she’s ready. Come and talk to your son, would you? He’s trying to kick his way out.”

“You listen to me, little man. You’re mother is not for kicking. Keep doing what you’re doing that makes her insatiable in bed, but you can tone down the football, all right?” He looks up at her face, his blue eyes sparkling with joy. “Did it work?”

“I think you made it worse,” she says with a wince, rubbing at the side of her belly. “Good try, though.”

Tom’s bouncing around for the next two hours has nothing to do with Kate’s coffee, and finally there’s a knock at the front door.

“Matilda, come with daddy and see who’s at the door!”

“Baby boy?” she says excitedly.

“Hehe no, darling. Something else. Something just for you.”

Kate rolls her eyes. She’s tried not to be, but she’s a little irritated that he’d buy something like that without discussing it with her first. Matilda is far too young for it, anyway.

“Oof oof!”

“Kate, come here. Quick!”

The scene at the door is quite a surprise, given she was expecting a ride on car.

A man is standing in the corner, one she’s never seen before, beaming down at Matilda and Tom crouched on the floor. Between them is a pink box, the lid with it’s huge white ribbon has been discarded on the floor by her feet. As she moves closer she hears whining and scratching, and then the head of a tiny puppy pokes out the top of the box, making the toddler squeal with delight.

“That’s not a car, daddy,” Kate says, shaking her head.

“I had to throw you off the scent, if you’ll pardon the pun.”

“I can’t believe you got our daughter a puppy without telling me.” She kneels and lifts the tiny, soft, whining pup from the box, and it immediately covers her nose and face in wet ‘kisses’.

“Can we keep her?” Tom pouts, and Matilda follows suit.

“How can I say no to those faces?” Kate relents and all of her frustration melts away.

Matilda takes the pup and cuddles it in her lap while the other man introduces himself as the breeder and explains the Cocker Spaniel’s parentage before he leaves, handing Tom another large box with a bed, bowls, food, collar, and lead.

“Why don’t you go play in the garden and I’ll bring out some morning tea. For all of you.” Kate smiles.

“I’ll make it up to you later,” Tom says as they pass, licking his lips with a devilish grin.


End file.
